Plan Numerous
by nikkibe
Summary: Hikari launches her final plan to get Shinji s attention. Will it work? ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty ! Here is my next ikarishipping! Its not gunna be very long as most of my stories aren't anyways XD! There're gunna b 2 chapters and I rly hope u enjoy cuz my last ikarishipping sparked this idea somewhat so some stuff might seem familiar…

Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon, if i did, i would make a HECK of a lot of changes! I do own this story tho...

* * *

Hikari walked along the cobblestone paths of the Hearthome Park. There was a slight breeze that wisped through her midnight-blue hair. Tugging at the still many red, yellow and brown leaves the wind carried the young smell of autumn. The crescent moon hung high in the almost black sky, surrounded by those twinkling balls of gas called stars. This little stroll would be very romantic, though Hikari had no one to share the loving experience with.

Twenty and single the fantastic, almost Master coordinator Hikari Dawn had just won her third ribbon cup. One more to go till she was Master in Sinnoh. The bubbly woman wore a tight, bubblegum pink spaghetti strap that reached to her mid-thigh over navy blue skinny jeans and a white, button-up cardigan reaching to her knees she left undone. With it she wore black flats. Her hair was let down to cascade down her back in waves and her signature hair clips were missing, her hat was missing as well.

About an hour ago only she was at her hotel ballroom dancing, mingling, receiving praise at her celebration party. The party was still going on, yet Hikari wanted to be away from the noise, the city and the stress. So she felt drawn to come here.

She was now at the park's center. In its center was a glistening fountain of marble. Water sputtered endlessly from the top leaving the water to trickle from layer to layer. The surprisingly clean water reflected each detail of the night as if it were the sky itself. The water beads and puddles that formed on the fountain's edge glistened a ghostly white.

As a small celebration Hikari thought it would be nice to host a party with only her and her Pokemon and thought of a place in particular.

A few years back she was competing for her first ribbon cup a second time. Wandering around for a good, isolated-from-fans training spot she found a grass path that led to a battle ground in the forest.

She walked to a spot between the south and east path to find a dent in the undergrowth where there used to be a gravel path. Gingerly stepping over stinging nettles she followed the almost invisible path to her favorite training spot. After about 2 minutes of walking Hikari stopped before a pair of bushes to be parted. Out of habit she looked about the training ground, from left to right, and was surprised to see Shinji on the bleachers. He was wearing much the same as what he wore as a kid and as a teen, though now the colors were black and dull silver. Instead of trainer pants he wore grey jeans and a black turtleneck instead of a t-shirt. Well, everyone knows a guy wearing a turtleneck is the equivalent of plastering "I'm gay!" on his forehead. In Shinji's case he looked damn hot and couldn't look straighter if he tried.

Hikari blushed at his presence but quickly replaced it by a frown when she remembered their last encounter.

For as long as she can remember Shinji has entered her heart as the sun, moon and stars, but she just isn't the type of person to make the first move. So plan after plan she tried to get the man of her dreams to notice her using the qualities men find attractive in a woman. She tried plans: sexy, good cook, funny, cute, sassy, quiet, blonde and, well, she just lost track. All of which have failed though.

There was one trait she has kept and practiced all the years Shinji traveled Hoenn. Now to meet him in a place so unexpected and remote Hikari was rearing to try it out.

Time for Plan Seduction to take action!

* * *

K so the first chapter! Here's the deal for the reviewing and next chapter yada yada: I feel like being mean so on 22/8/10 I will check how many reviews I have gotten. If I get 20+ I will upload the same day, 15-19 I will upload in 2 days, 10-14 I will upload in 3 days, 9-6 I will upload in 4 days and under 5 I will upload in 7 days :P. SO R&R and I hope to upload on the 22nd!

Nikkibe


	2. Chapter 2

K so here is the 2nd chapter! Kinda sad how I only got 4 reviews but am still so happy because of them and the ppl who favored/alerted this story and stuff ^^!

Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon, if i did, i would make a HECK of a lot of changes! I do own this story tho...

* * *

Glancing around Hikari spotted an opening behind the bleachers to slip through quietly and out of sight. Ducking her head around the bleacher's corner she saw Shinji thankfully looking to the opposite direction. His arms were spread along the step behind him.

She crept silently towards him at the center of the last step. Gulping a final breath of air she put on a flirtatious smile and sat on him. Her legs were bent over either side of him so her shins rested on the step.

Startled Shinji jumped ever so slightly but relaxed again when he saw who it was that sat on his thighs, his eyes portrayed nothing as usual. Smirking he said, "What? Tying to seduce me are you?"

Hikari kept her cool and replied, "So what if I am? Is there anything wrong with a little _fun_?" whispering fun in his ear.

"There's nothing wrong with fun, it's your _fun_ in the way you're sitting on me in a public area that's wrong." Retorted Shinji, his smirk widening.

"Relax! Like anyone's gunna see us here." She pressed herself against his chest for him to lean back. It didn't work however and now her face was uncomfortably close to his.

Shinji could sense her distress and decided to amuse himself with a little fun of his own. Closing the centimeters between their faces he took her chin and drew her closer. Their lips brushing Hikari closed her eyes and waited for the beloved kiss to start.

Moments passed and still she waited. Getting annoyed her ocean-blue colored eyes fluttered open and met the intense, onyx-colored ones, Shinji's usually emotionless eyes held faint traces of mischief and amusement in their dark depths.

"Disappointed are we?" he leered. By the pissed expression on the woman's face he took it as a yes. Slapping his hand away she glared daggers at the man before her. Shinji just continued smirking while placing his 'injured' hand back to its place on the step above.

Hard as she tried, Hikari just couldn't stay mad at the Hoenn Champion. His shoulder-length hair shone almost lilac in the moonlight bathing him, a few locks stranded to cover his eyes. And his eyes! The darkest shade of purple she's ever seen. The mischief and amusement that was barely there before was gone, his icy mask covering up his emotions once more. All but one emotion could be seen by her, and even still it was blurred till she wasn't certain if it was there to begin with. His lips were poised in a well practiced smirk. How Hikari wished to see a smile upturn those lips once in a while. She now guessed that if both were to stand Shinji would be a head taller than her.

She could just picture him with stone hard abs and pumped arm muscles toned from years of traveling and training. Curious she slid her hand warily under his shirt and felt exactly what she expected, a bit harder even.

"Like what you feel?" Hikari had to squint to see the lightest of pinks tickling his nose.

She smiled innocently, "I can't say I've felt something, I think I reached too far up…" then pouted slightly while her free hand fiddled with his belt.

Shinji's smug smirk diminished at her comment and turned a slightly darker shade of pink. Satisfied her seduction was working she leant her chin on his broad chest and had her hand climb down his packs agonizingly slowly till both her hands rested on his belt buckle. Shinji was stunned at her bold moves; all but his deepening scowl and reddening face were immobilized. He could feel brain cells crackling and wished his hormones would go to hell.

Hikari was ecstatic! She'd never gone this far before, the most she could usually get out of him was a small blush. Now she had him red as a tomatoberry and paralyzed! She inched her face closer, desiring a long awaited kiss from this one man. Shinji didn't resist, or rather, he _couldn't_ resist. His brain abruptly switched of when her inching started as if it willingly wanted the kiss despite his strong input.

Finally lips came together in a fiery kiss unleashed with emotions waiting to be spilt for ages. The feeling of their atmosphere was overwhelming. The love was written as if with white ink against the black of the night, the only lights being the stars, moon and a single, lonely lamp.

When oxygen became low they reluctantly pulled away. Shinji looked Hikari in the eye and found in their blue depths what had caused him to fall in love with the loudmouth girl six years ago. Six years. That's how long he's been denying it.

"Are you just going to continue sitting on me like that? You're heavier than you look." He smirked; his brain was smacked firmly into place again.

Grudgingly the blunette got up and crossed her arms over her chest. She was agitated by how quickly the lavender-haired man could ruin a mood. Thinking on her feet Hikari turned around and hooked her room key from her back pocket to twirl them around her index finger, "I guess the sheets will have to stay on the bed tonight… **Sigh**, and I thought I would get a little fun after such a boring day."

Strong arms slid tenderly around her waist. Now it was her turn to be stunned. She never thought he could move so quickly and be gentle at the same time. He was so close she could feel his breath tickling her neck.

"Someone's awfully horny. But I guess we'll see about that tomorrow night after dinner." Taking the keys from her hand and sliding her keys deep within her back pocket Shinji slid his hand in with them sending a shiver up Hikari's spine.

This earned a smirk from Shinji as he slid his hand back out and brushed passed Hikari to walk through the bushes and along the invisible gravel path. She stood watching as Shinji's tall figure disappeared into the thicket seeing as her feet were stuck to the ground as if they were cinder blocks.

Wait…

He just made his move!

HE JUST MADE HIS MOVE! Hikari was ready to scream and swim from Sinnoh to Jhoto and back!

_Hey wait a minute… I don't know his number or even where he's staying. So… How the hell are we supposed to arrange a date?... __**sigh**__… he played me… again…_

That's right Hikari; Shinji Paul has just played you for the umpteenth time. But you kissed. At least it's a start!

THE END!

* * *

A the-a-the-a-the-a that's all folks! ;D so read and review on what u thought of the story! Mmm… nothing much else to say except school starting officially sucks for LIFE! -.-

Nikkibe


End file.
